


Origin of Dragon and Panther[Prequel-short]

by Dream_En



Series: Origins of Dragon and Panther [Series] [2]
Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Paws, Fluff, Grimmjow is so done, Ichigo you precious HHHHH, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: Grimmjow's panther form has toe beans. Enough said.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Origins of Dragon and Panther [Series] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Origin of Dragon and Panther[Prequel-short]

“Hey, Grimm? Can you come here for a second? Don’t change back yet.” The panther god raised a brow at his companion. They were currently sitting at the base right now after a huge fight as medics go back and forth checking on everyone. Luckily, Aizen’s troops this time were weaker so there weren’t too many casualties. 

“What the hell do you want?” Grimmjow asked in an unsure tone. “I’m tired as fuck at the moment, Ichi.”

The dragon god rolled his eyes and continues to gesture towards him to come and sit in front of him. Even going so far to give him those God-impossible-to-resist puppy eyes. Grimmjow scowled slightly before letting out an exhausted sigh.  _ ‘Well, I don’t see why not.’  _ The panther slowly made his way over to the other war god in a reluctant manner and sat down. “What is it?”

“Gimme your paw.”

Grimmjow blinked, “what?”

“Grimme your paw,” Ichigo repeated, holding out his own hand.

The feline slowly placed his paw on the orangette’s hand and watched as he turns it over and gasps happily. Excitement filling the expression of the other. A few others around glanced at the two when Ichigo let out a cheerful squeal. Grimmjow frowned, “what is it-”

“You have toe beans!” Ichigo interrupts him. “I knew it!”

_ Toe… Beans?  _

He starts to gently press down on the pads on the feline’s paw. Grimmjow blinks and stares as his companion with an unamused look. “Rukia owes me coins now for doubting me,” Ichigo said in a proud tone.

“You guys are betting on the stupidest things that it’s not even anymore. Of course, I’ve got them.” Ichigo wasn’t affected by the half-hearted eye roll sent his way. “Also what the hell did you call my paw pads?”

“Toe beans! They look like beans on your toes-- hence,  _ Toe Beans.  _ Or what I like to call them, Cat Beanies.” The panther immediately snatches his paw away to wack the other on the head when he heard someone laughing quietly behind him. Ichigo just gives him a sheepish smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/strawberrydreamen)


End file.
